


Perfect sit

by CelestialCat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Community: hd_erised, Digital Art, Dom/sub, Fanart, Human Furniture, M/M, NSFW Art, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialCat/pseuds/CelestialCat
Summary: The new room is empty, so Harry helps Draco rest his legs.





	Perfect sit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmoretteHD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoretteHD/gifts).



> Wish I could've done a complete and full illustration but my art block has been aggressive lately so... ANYWAYS, always have so much fun drawing these two and I reaaaally hope you like it!! Even if it's very simple!

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hderised_mod/59991038/82360/82360_original.png)

Click the image for bigger version.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for viewing! You can show your appreciation for the artist in a comment here or on [livejournal](https://hd-erised.livejournal.com/99681.html). ♥
> 
> This art is part of an on-going anonymous fest hosted at hd_erised@livejournal.com. The artist will be revealed January 8th.


End file.
